First Kiss
by Butterfly1994
Summary: Donghyun "vole" le premier baiser de Minwoo lors du tournage de l'émission Hello Baby. [Boyfriend] (DonghyunxMinwoo)


Hello =)

Voici un Os que je viens tous juste de finir d'écrire. Il m'a était inspiré par l'émission Hello Baby saison 7 avec le groupe Boyfriend.

Voilà, bonne lecture ^^

Butterfly

PDV Donghyun

Pourquoi, mais bordel pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit plus tôt ?! On se serait arrangé autrement, j'aurais fait cette scène avec Yougmin ! Non au lieu de ça j'ai volé le premier baiser de Minwoo. Premier et deuxième même vu qu'il a fallu qu'on recommence. Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai dû lui prendre une partie de son innocence ? On ne sort même pas ensemble ! J'aurais dû le protéger, surtout en tant que leader ! Et Merde ! Je donnai un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Pourquoi quand il s'agit de lui mes réactions sont aussi exagérées ?

_ Putain !

Et je refrappa sur le mur.

PDV Minwoo

Une fois rentré au dortoir nous nous installèrent tous dans le salon, enfin sauf Donghyun qui c'était directement dirigé vers sa chambre.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'a notre leader mais je sens qu'on va en prendre plein la tête s'il n'arrive pas à se calmer tout seul… Laissa échapper Hyunseong.

Je hochai la tête, il est vrai que la colère de Donghyun pouvait durer des jours… Et nous sommes sur la première ligne… On va manger sévère s'il ne se calme pas ….

Nous étions tous perdu dans nos pensées lorsqu'un Boum résonna dans l'appartement. Je sursauta face à la puissance du bruit, que fesait Donghyun ? On se regarda tous, s'interrogeant du regard sur ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver au leader.

_ Putain !

BOUM

Un autre coup, le bruit me fis de nouveau sursauter. Nous nous regardâmes, visiblement ils étaient tous inquiet.

_ Il faut que quelqu'un aille le voir. Lançais-je.

_ Bonne idée, vas-y. Me répondit Jeongmin.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ C'est ton idée. Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux

_ Mais …

_ Tu es le plus jeune, obéit à tes Hyungs un peu ! Lâcha Jeongmin.

_ Mais …

_ Tu ne crains rien, fais-moi confiance, il ne te fera jamais de mal. Dis Hyunseong.

_Je… ok j'ai vais…

Je me leva et me dirigea à pas lent vers la chambre du leader, comme si j'allais droit à ma perte.

PDV Donghyun

Je faisais les 100 pas dans ma chambre, essayant de me calmer. Soudain trois coup se firent entendre à ma porte. Répondre ou pas répondre, telle est la question, car dans les deux cas la personne finira par entrer.

_ Hyung, est-ce que tout va bien ? Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait.

Oh les lâches, ils ont envoyé Minwoo… Le pire c'est que c'est bien le seul que je ne peux pas envoyer balader… rahhhh

_ Je … Tu… Vas-y rentre. Finis-je par lâcher.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Minwoo apparaitre. Il ne semblait vraiment pas rassuré, en même temps je venais de frapper le mur à deux reprise, ça avait dû s'entendre dans tout l'appartement. Cependant je vis son expression changer du tout au tout et il se dirigea directement vers moi. Il attrapa mes mains et laissa échapper un petit crie.

_ Hyung ! Mais t'es malade ! Regarde l'état de tes mains ! Ça te prends souvent de frapper les murs ?

Non Minwoo ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je ne le mérite plus… Pas après ce que je t'ai fait …

_ Minwoo… Lâche moi, ne t'occupe pas de ça, ce n'est pas important. Vas dans ta chambre …

_ Pardon ? Il est hors de question que je t'obéisse !

_ Tu devrais pourtant…

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Je ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Plus maintenant tout du moins…

Lâchais-je en regardant mais pieds.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça hyung ?

_...

_ Pourquoi ?

_...

_Réponds moi bordel !

_...

_ Donghyun . Dit-il dans un soupir.

Ce soupir fit accélérer la vitesse de mon cœur. Je releva la tête et le vis, un air boudeur peint sur le visage. Minwoo ne me tente pas …

_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas à la fin ?

_ Je… Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu protéger ton premier baiser… Je t'ai entendu lors des interviews personnel … Je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance …

_ Hyung ? Tu fais vraiment tout un cinéma pour ça ?

_ Comment ça tout un cinéma ? Je t'ai volé une partie de ton innocence ! Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? Dis-je sur un ton colérique tout en m'avançant vers lui.

_ Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si grave hyung.

De colère je l'attrapais et le plaqua contre le mur qui avait subi mes coups quelque temps plus tôt. Il s'écrasa contre celui-ci dans un bruit sourd.

_ Donghyun hyung ! murmura-t-il paniqué.

_ Comment ça s'est pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Dis-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

_ Bien sûr que je me rends compte… ce n'est pas grave… parce que c'est toi…

Il avait murmurait ces dernier moi, si bien que je croyais les avoir hallucinés.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu !

_ Mais enfin nous ne sommes même pas ensemble… ne dit pas cela pour me calmer…

_ Mais c'est la vérité ! C'est justement parce que c'était avec toi que je n'en fais pas tous un drame… Je veux dire que je suis heureux que ce soit toi mon premier baiser… Dit-il en baissant la tête.

PDV Externe

_ Minwoo. Murmura le leader.

Ce dernier releva la tête et Donghyun alla directement chercher ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le plus jeune fut d'abord surprit mais il ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser du leader. Le baiser devint rapidement sauvage, Donghyun mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Minwoo et celui-ci lui laissa le passage. Ainsi leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Minwoo gémit à ce contact, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ça, pensa-t-il. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment, puis le maknae prit la parole.

_ Donghyun, je veux que ce soit toi pour toutes mes premières fois …

_ Avec plaisir. Sourit le leader.

_Alors prends l'autre partie de mon innocence … Lâcha Minwoo les joues rouges.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui, murmura Minwoo près des lèvres de son nouveau petit ami.

_ T'es sur ? Continua Donghyun pas très sûr de lui.

_ Pour une fois obéis moi. Lâcha Minwoo en prenant possession des lèvres du leader.

Il répondit au baiser du maknae tout en l'attrapant par les hanches et en le collant encore plus à lui. Minwoo, lui, posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de son partenaire. Il finit même par passer ses mains sous le pull de celui-ci. Le leader réagit au quart de tour et re-plaqua Minwoo sur le mur. Il attrapa le tee-shirt du plus jeune et lui retira. Il retraça ces abdos du bout des doigts, donnant des frissons de plaisir au plus jeune. Ce dernier attrapa le pull de son hyung, lui retira et vint ce coller à lui. Ce geste fit gémir les deux amants, leurs peaux brulantes venaient de rentrer en contact. Tout en l'embrassant, Donghyun souleva sa moitié et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il se positionna au-dessus du plus jeune tout en continuant ses baisers. Ses mains caressèrent ses épaules, descendirent le long de ses bras et arrivèrent au niveau de sa ceinture qu'il défit habilement. C'est en déboutonnant le pantalon de son partenaire qu'il se rendit compte de l'état d'excitation de celui-ci. Il retira rapidement le pantalon du maknae et retira le sien tout aussi rapidement. En se rallongeant sur ce dernier il fit en sorte que leurs virilités entre en contact. Cela leur arracha de longs gémissements à tous les deux. Minwoo fit descendre ses main le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus vieux, une fois arrivé au niveau du boxer il passa ses mains sous celui-ci et appuya sur les fesses de son amant afin que leur sexes se rencontrent de nouveau les faisant gémir une nouvelle fois. Minwoo pris l'initiative de retirer le sous vêtement de son vis-à-vis, il semblait assez pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le leader comprit le message et enleva le dernier vêtement encore présent sur le corps de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis descendit dans son coup, lui laissant quelques marques violacées. Il continua son chemin sur le torse du jeune homme, il vint jouer avec les tétons de ce dernier, se délectant des gémissements qui ne cessaient d'échapper à sa moitié. Il continu sa course le long des abdos de son partenaire pour enfin arriver devant sa virilité tendu à l'extrême. Il souffla doucement dessus, ce que fit légèrement hoqueter de plaisir l'autre.

_ Donghyun… S'il te plait… Ne me fais… pas trop attendre….

Le dit Donghyun ne perdit pas de temps et engloutit la virilité de son amant. Il commença par de lent va et vient, puis accéléra au fur et à mesure. Il profita de l'état second de sa moitié et commença à le préparer pour la suite. Il inséra d'abord un doigt, le bougeant doucement. Puis il y mit un deuxième et fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Il leva les yeux vers Minwoo et vit celui-ci faire la grimace, j'espère que ça va aller pensa-t-il. Il rajouta un troisième doigt et fit quelques mouvements en sentant le maknae se crisper un peu. Puis il enleva ses doigts et libéra son sexe.

_ Tu es vraiment sur de le vouloir ? demanda le leader

Minwoo reversa la situation en échangeant leurs positions, il se retrouvant à califourchon sur Donghyun.

_ Tu te poses beaucoup trop de question. Finit par dire le plus jeune.

Puis il s'empala sur la verge de son amant et lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

_ Minwoo ! T'es malade ! Relève toi tout de suite je ne veux pas te faire mal !

_ Non Hyung, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux vraiment le faire… je veux te sentir en moi

_ Mais je… Hum

Pour le faire taire Minwoo avait commencé à bouger ses hanches, pour l'instant il ne ressentait que de la douleur mais il savait que cela aller passer. Donghyun posa ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune et les fient basculer pour se retrouver au commença à aller et venir dans son petit ami, doucement d'abord de peur de le blesser, mais plus ça aller et plus Minwoo le demandait d'aller plus vite. Il finit par cédait au désir de sa moitié et accéléra ses mouvements. Soudain Le maknae cria de plaisir.

_ La… Encore…

Donghyun obéit et tapa à nouveau à cet endroit. Minwoo n'était plus que cris et gémissements, il était dans un autre monde. Sentant la fin arriver il attrapa le membre du plus jeune et le masturba à la même vitesse qu'il allait et venait en lui. Minwoo jouit en premier dans un gémissement rauque en criant le prénom du leader. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le suivre en le sentant se contracter autour de sa virilité. Il se retira et pris son amant dans ses bras.

_ Donghyun ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime

_ Moi aussi

Puis ils se rapprochèrent. Donghyun allait s'endormir que Minwoo se redressa soudainement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Les autres…

_ Oh merde…

PDV Hyunseong

Minwoo venait de rentrer dans la chambre du leader. Nous décidâmes de nous mettre devant la télé en attendant son retour. 10 minutes plus tard on entendit un bruit sourd.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Kwangmin

_Ils se battent pas j'espère. Répondit Jeongmin.

Pour seul réponse je me mis à sourire. 5 min plus tard on entendit de nouveau se bruit. Jeongmin se mit debout et nous dit :

_ Je vais les séparer

_ Tu ne devrais pas. Répondis-je.

_ Pardon ?

_ Si tu y vas maintenant ils vont te tuer. Continuais-je.

_ Merci mais je sais me défendre.

_Ils ne sont pas en train de se battre, enfin pas comme tu l'entends. Lâchais-je

Comme pour prouver mes dires on entendit des gémissements provenant de la chambre.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit .


End file.
